Currently, oil may be extracted from a feedstock using a solvent. Such solvents may not always yield efficient oil extraction. In some embodiments, the solvents may also be costly or not environmentally friendly.
A need exists for improved oil extraction techniques. A further need exists for improved solvents for use in oil extraction and oil extraction processes.